Destino
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Muchas veces el destino juega con una mano, a la que es difícil ganar, y las apuestas son demasiado grandes para simplemente abandonar la partida…


¿Destino?

**Resumen: **Muchas veces el destino juega con una mano, a la que es difícil ganar, y las apuestas son demasiado grandes para simplemente abandonar la partida…

**Serie: **Tiger & Bunny.

**Pareja: **Kotetsu-Barnaby.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Angs.

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Notas: **En dedicatoria a Pleasy Stay, quien se fanatizo con esta serie, a pesar de que fui yo la que la bajo en primer momento… espero que no me mates cuando se adelante la trama.

**Fecha: **15/02/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo

**¿Destino?**

**Prólogo.**

¿Cómo se dice cuando algo no es casual?... cuando, al parecer, todo el cosmos parece conspirar en tu contra, para hacer de tu vida, algo… más interesante.

Quizás era su destino: ese poder sobrenatural que, según se cree, guía las vidas de cualquier ser de forma necesaria, y a menudo fatal… ¿Fatal?, él estaba más que acostumbrado a la fatalidad, si bien, eso no quisiera decir que pudiera querer presenciar una más en su vida.

No al menos ahora, que todo parecía tener un nuevo sentido, una nueva razón de ser… presentándole un nuevo estilo de vida, y alguien con quien vivirla. O mejor dicho, alguien para quien vivirla.

Sí, eso era lo que día a día lo despertaba en las mañanas, y automáticamente parecía poner una sonrisa boba en sus labios, antes de salir a hacer… lo que solo él podía…

—¡Cuida a Kotetsu, Barnaby! —Sabía que alguien le había gritado, pero en esos momentos no estaba seguro de saber si había sido Antonio o Keith. Solo podía ver la sangre correr por el costado izquierdo de la cabeza de Tiger… su compañero.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo había quedado en ese estado, tal vez su poder no alcanzo a durar lo suficiente como para atrapar al criminal que perseguía.

Crispo los puños, apretando los dientes para no salir detrás de aquellos que le hicieron eso, no podía dejarlo solo, por más que quisiera golpear al culpable hasta verlo inerte en el suelo.

¡No! Él no podía hacer eso, después de todo era un Héroe… si lo hacía de ese modo, estaría actuando como Lunatic, y no quería ser como él.

—Estoy bien, Bunny-chan… muy bien. —La sonrisa fallo, apenas un instante, y eso basto para que su compañero sintiera toda la impotencia recorrer su cuerpo.

—Quédate callado, Oji-san… ya viene la ambulancia.

—Está bien… aunque creo que esta es mi última aparición como Wild Tiger… ¿Qué crees? —Intento reírse, pero automáticamente se llevo una mano hacia el costado herido, apretando los dientes.

Bunny no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente asintió en silencio a sus palabras tratando de no mover el cuerpo de Kotetsu. Ya bastante había hecho, con sus poderes en decadencia, pero sin perder las ganas de ayudar, de seguir siendo un Héroe… una pequeña diferencia para alguien.

"Dejare de ser un Héroe cuando sea más una carga que una ayuda…", le había dicho a Barnaby el día en que este había vuelto a utilizar su traje. "Para ti, y para los ciudadanos… recuérdalo, Bunny-chan"

Su compañero había aceptado esas palabras, aunque no creía que ese tiempo llegara tan pronto.

Tan solo unos meses después, el poder centenar de Tiger, simplemente no le permitió ni aquel minuto al que se había estado acostumbrando. El fulgor celeste que lo rodeaba ni siquiera apareció fugazmente, aun así… siguió con la persecución del aquel criminal.

Tal vez, ya temiendo que su intervención fuera mas una molestia que una ayuda a los demás Héroes.

Y un dolor innecesario para Barnaby… Bunny ya no quería ver a más seres queridos caer frente a él, sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para revertir las cosas…

Ya había llorado una vez, pensando que Kotetsu no estaría a su lado.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales:** Si bien, este es el segundo fic que armo en mi cabeza sobre esta serie, es el único que decidí escribir… la razón es porque luego de pensar el primero, algo corto y sencillo, y mientras se formaba la idea de este segundo fic… olvide de que iba el primero. Cosas que pasan.


End file.
